Mondays
by ny2fl
Summary: Quinn's life is looking up, what happens when she reconnects with a Ms. Rachel Berry? Not a very good summary, but take a look, and you may like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I just wanted to say that I obviously don't own Glee, because if I did, Quinn and Rachel would be the hottest couple on TV.**_

_**Also, just a heads up, I do not proof read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I kind of just sat down and banged this story out, so its a bit rough, and I'm calling it a one shot for now, but I may end up coming back to it. I'm undecided. **_

_**Hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

><p>Quinn walked the aisles of the grocery store lazily, dropping items in her basket without care. It had been nearly eight years since she had been back in Lima, and she was starting to remember why.<p>

"My goodness, Quinn Fabray is that you?" an older woman ask with surprise in her voice, as she placed her hand on the blond's arm.

"Mrs. Hummel, how are you? It has been so long" Quinn said in the most polite voice she could muster.

"Oh hunny I'm good, What brings you here? Finn told me that you were off living in New York"

"Just visiting my mom" Quinn lied

"How nice, you should really give Finn a call while you're in town, I'm sure he'd love to see you"

Quinn smiled at the fact that Finn still lived in Lima "Maybe" she replied politely"

"He's been down since his and Rachel's divorce"

This took Quinn by surprise, Rachel had married Finn. Gross.

"I mean it was years ago, but he never really recovered. Perhaps seeing you will help"

"I'll call him, would you be able to give me his number?" Quinn could tell the older woman was desperate to help her son, and Quinn couldn't help but be curious about what had happened to him and Rachel after she had left.

"He actually, works at the garage if you want to stop by"

"Will do, it was nice seeing you"

"You too dear"

The two women parted ways, and Quinn's head was swimming with questions. She wanted answers, but first she had to deal with her own issues.

* * *

><p>The three Fabray women sat in the office of George Waller, awaiting the attorney's arrival.<p>

"Where is this guy?" Jennifer complained looking at her watch

"Jen do you have somewhere more important to be?" Judy questioned "or do you think you could spare an hour to hear what he has to say"

"Sorry mom, but I think this may be a huge waste of our time"

"Jen's right" Quinn added "He didn't do anything for us before, why now?"

Before Judy could respond the door opened and an older gentleman walked in and took a seat behind the desk.

"Good afternoon ladies, My name is George Waller, I was Russel's attorney for many years, I'm sorry for your loss. I apologize for keeping you waiting"

"That's alright George, I don't know if you remember but these are Russell's daughters Jennifer and Quinn"

The man nodded "Let's begin. This is the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Russel Fabray. Since Russel knew he was going to die, he had time to get his things in order, that is why you three are here. He left you each an envelope, inside is a letter from him, explaining the division of his estate. Would you like me to read them out loud?"

"Yes" Jen answered quickly.

Wallers began.

_To my Judy,_

_I never treated you the way I should have. I took you, and our marriage for granted. There was never another love like ours for me, I always considered you my Wife, even after the divorce was finalized. I regret waiting until writing this letter on my death bed to say this to you but I am deeply sorry. Not only to you but for myself, for robbing us of what could have been a very beautiful life together. For you I leave 50% of my estate._

_With Love,_

_Russel._

Judy was in tears, as he finished reading her letter. The attorney went on

_Jennifer,_

_You were always my little princess, you always tried to please me. I wish we had more time together, for me to be a father worth pleasing. Please accept 25% of my estate._

_Daddy._

Jen only scoffed at his letter.

_Quinn,_

_You were a terrible disappointment, perhaps that is a trait you got from me. For this I apologize, and leave you the remaining 25 % of my estate_

_Russel._

"Bastard" Quinn mumbled

"So break it down for us Mr. Wallers" Jen broke the silence "What was his estate worth? How much are each of us getting?"

"Could you try to be a bit more sensitive?" Judy scolded.

"No." Jen stated coldly "He will get no sympathy or respect from me. Did you even hear what he said to Quinn?"

"The estate" Mr Wallers interrupted, trying to stop a fight from occurring in his office. "was work 50 million dollars"

Shock was the new emotion in the room, and it was quickly taking over the three women"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked

"Judy is to receive 25 million, Jen 12.5 million, and Quinn will also get 12.5 million"

"Holy sh..." Jen started but was quickly stopped by her mother

"Jennifer!"

"Sorry mom, but who knew he had that kind of money?"

"Mr. Fabray's assets are liquid, so you will all walk away with a check today" Waller's informed them.

"Lunch is on me" Quinn said and was met by a smirk from her sister.

"Fine you can get lunch, but I'm buying the booze" surprisingly came from their mother, as she sat up from her chair and signed the necessary paperwork and left.

The Fabray sister's looked at each other in amusement and followed suit.

* * *

><p>The Next day, as Quinn was packing her bag, she remembered her run in with Finn's mom. She still had hours before she had to leave for the airport.<p>

She pulled up to the Hummel's car garage, and carefully walked in. Looking around she didn't see anyone, but her attention was soon pulled to the tall figure sliding out from under a car.

"Can I help you?" Finn said not looking up to see who it was.

"Hello Finn" Quinn said pulling off her sunglasses.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" he said wrapping her in a hug.

"Had some business in town, wanted to stop by before I headed back out. I ran into your mother."

"Oh. I guess you heard about what happened."

"Just that you and Rachel got divorced. When did that happen?"

"I moved back to Lima four years ago, she is still in New York"

"I didn't know you two lived there"

"Yeah, Rachel still lives on the upper west, you know the whole broadway thing, she kind of has to stay in New York"

"I see. I know its not my place to ask but. What happened?"

"She told me one day that she couldn't lie to herself anymore, that she was gay"

"I see." Quinn tried to seem calm but on the inside she thought she was going to die of shock.

"You should get in contact with her though, I know she has been trying to get a hold of you for a long time. You're kind of impossible to reach."

"Yeah I dropped of the radar, I'm living in New York though, I've been there since graduation."

"Are you serious?" Finn asked shocked. "all this time... you really need to talk to Rachel, let me get you her address and phone number"

"Finn... its really fine I don't..."

"Quinn. Trust me."

It was probably the weirdest conversation she had ever had with Finn, but it left her wondering why it was so important that she found Rachel.

Quinn returned to New York, after the weirdest trip home she had ever taken. It was the only trip home she had taken, but nonetheless it was weird. She returned with a large bank account, and a strong curiousity about why Rachel had been looking for her.

Walking into her small Manhattan apartment, her head was filled with ideas about the new apartment she could now afford, and all of the things she would be able to do with her new found money, but first she had to put her mind at ease and see Rachel.

* * *

><p>It was around noon on a Monday, and Quinn had decided to show up at Rachel's doorstep, rather than call ahead. She figured it would be like ripping off a band-aid, she would just go and get it over with, rather than calling to set up lunch or coffee. Why delay?<p>

Rachel lived in a very nice building in an expensive part of Manhattan. The lobby was not large, in fact it looked like it had been around for hundreds of years.

The doorman interrupted Quinn's train of thought "Ma'am, may I help you"

"Just going to see a friend of mine, Rachel Berry"

"Would you like me to call and let her know you are on your way up?"

"No, no thank you, I'll just surprise her."

"Very good Ma'am, The elevator attendant will take you to her floor"

_She has her own floor?_ Quinn thought

The elevator ride was short despite having to go up to the 11th floor.

The attendant opened the elevator door, and let Quinn out to a small hallway, where there was only one door. So she knocked.

The brunette who answered was not the Rachel Berry she remembered from High School. This woman, was grown up, and possibly the most beautiful woman Quinn had seen in person. She stood there silent.

"My God, Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, not believing her eyes.

"Hi Rachel" the blond responded still taking in the sight in front of her.

"Come in, there is a lot we need to talk about"

She followed Rachel inside. The apartment was lovely, and felt surprisingly comfortable.

"I saw Finn, a couple of days ago, he insisted I come here. What is going on Rachel?" Quinn asked, almost sounding worried.

"Please sit down, I've been trying to reach you for a very long time."

"I know, I've spent a lot of time making myself unreachable. I live in the city actually. You look amazing." the last part was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Thank you, you have matured nicely as well" Rachel said with a blush. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you, I just really would like to know what is going on? Why have you been looking for me?"

Rachel drew a long breath "Shelby died. Four years ago."

This hit Quinn hard, a thousand thoughts ran through her head. "What happened?"

"Car accident"

"Is Beth okay?" she asked panicked

"Beth is fine, she wasn't in the car. Quinn, Beth lives with me now."

Quinn tensed up, her daughter was in the same apartment as her.

"Is she here now?"

"Yes, but there is more."

"I want to see her." Quinn said not caring what else Rachel had to say. Her daughter, the one she gave birth to ten years ago was only feet away and if she didn't see her soon she was going to lose her cool. Rachel seemed to pick up on Quinn's urgent need.

"Janna!" Rachel called and a young woman who was probably the same age as they were came from the other room. "Will you bring Beth in?"

The scene was confusing to Quinn. Why didn't Rachel just call for Beth herself.

"Quinn, I must tell you that..."

Before Rachel could finish, a lovely young girl walked into the room, she was wearing a blue sundress, her brunette locks flowing behind her headband. The girl looked so much like Quinn but with Noah's hair and eye color. Her skin was fair and she had Quinn's face.

"Thank god she didn't get my real nose" Quinn said under her breath, trying to break the tension in the room. A tension that didn't seem present to the child.

Beth looked at Quinn, as though she knew exactly who she was, then to Rachel. Quinn felt her knees almost give out when she saw Beth moving her hands instead of opening her mouth. She then felt sick as she saw Rachel sign back to her.

Rachel spoke as she signed. "Beth, this is Quinn, do you remember we talked about her?"

Beth only shook her head yes, and then walked over to the gaping blond and held out her hand for a handshake. Quinn's heart melted and she couldn't help but to kneel down to her daughter's level and wrap the child into a hug instead. Tears escaped her eyes and she felt small arms wrap around her neck. When she pulled back she smiled at the little girl and looked up at Rachel, who was crying as well.

"I think we should have the rest of that talk now Rachel"

Moments later, Quinn found herself sitting at Rachel's kitchen table with a cup of coffe infront of her. Beth was in the living room, playing with Janna.

"She looks great, she looks happy, thank you Rachel"

At this Rachel looked confused "Beth is my sister, there is no need to thank me"

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Finn." Quinn offered

"You shouldn't be, he wasn't the person I thought he was"

"What happened?"

"That will be a story for another day. We have more important things to discuss"

"I just don't know where to start, this is all so sudden. I think about Beth everyday, where she was, what she was doing, and all this time she was in the same city, living with you."

"You must have questions about Beth, I don't want you to feel as though you can't ask."

"Where does she go to school? What is her favorite color? Does she ever ask about me? Has Noah seen her?"

Rachel was taken aback by the questions that were flowing from Quinn.

"I'm sorry" the blond offered "Its just these are the questions I've been asking myself for years, and I have the chance to get answers now"

"Its okay, I'm just surprised you didnt... well ask about her deafness first"

"Oh well we can get to that. It will just make things a little more interesting. I admit that I was shocked at first, but seeing her after all this time, it doesn't make me any less happy to see her."

Rachel was beyond moved, this certainly was not the Quinn Fabray she had known in High School. This woman was kind and open. "I'm so glad you are here Quinn. Beth is excited too. She goes to school just a few blocks from here, it is a school for the hearing impaired, but it is one of the best in the country. Her favorite color is blue, Noah knows she is here but has not come to see her, and Shelby was very honest with Beth about the adoption and about you, she asks about you all the time."

"Thank you" was all Quinn could think to say. "Who is Janna?"

"Janna is the nanny, she knows sign language, and has been a very good companion to Beth" Rachel answered. "Quinn, can I ask what you have been up to?"

"I am a photographer, I work odd jobs to pay the bills" Quinn answered "Well not anymore actually, I recently came into some money."

"That is wonderful" Rachel shifted uncomfortably "I'd like to discuss some serious matters"

"Okay, Rachel, what is on your mind?" The blond asked chuckling, Rachel was always so serious.

"I didn't want to contact you, so that you could come in and take Beth away, let me be very clear about that." Rachel's voice was stern and caught Quinn of guard "Beth has known me nearly her whole life, and has been living with me for four years now. I tried contacting you because I wanted you to know where she was, that she was safe, and she wanted to meet you."

Quinn only nodded and put her hand on top of Rachel's "I never thought of taking her away from you" she assured her

Just then Beth ran into the kitchen, and excitedly starting signing to Rachel.

"She asked if you were going to stay for dinner" Rachel explained to Quinn

The blond smiled at the little girl and then looked back to Rachel "If that is alright with you"

* * *

><p>Dinner at Rachel's had been great, the two women had caught up, and found that they got along quite well. Quinn was able to ask Beth questions, with the help of Rachel, and found the girl to be enchanting. Something she could only assume she had picked up from Rachel. They had made plans to meet again later in the week when Rachel was away from the theater, but was she was given an open invitation to stop by anytime, and Janna would let her in to see Beth.<p>

_Are we still on for Monday? - Rachel_

_Yes, I can't wait. - Q_

_Me either, Beth is excited to see you. -R_

_What about you? Are you excited to see me?-Q_ Did I just flirt with Rachel Berry? she asked herself.

_Very excited. ; ) -R_

Did she just flirt back? Quinn again questioned

As the days leading up to Monday passed Quinn had kept herself busy. She found a new apartment, had hired a sign language tutor,and could now sign the alphabet. She couldn't wait to see her two new favorite girls.

* * *

><p>They had planned on meeting at the central park zoo. As Quinn approached the entrance gate she spotted a very beautiful Rachel wearing fitted jeans, a deep v-neck black t-shirt, and black sunglasses. This was not the Rachel she had known in high school, this was super hot adult Rachel. The brunette looked up and spotted Quinn staring, causing a blush to creep up to her cheeks.<p>

"Hey there" she called to the blond. "Beth and Janna just went to get something to drink, they should be back in a second"

"Cool, I'm really glad we can all spend the day together, I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Me too" Rachel admitted "Beth an I both"

Quinn could only smile, and then she saw Beth coming towards them.

"Hi" Quinn signed and spoke.

Beth was delighted by the blond's signing and starting signing very fast. Quinn held up her hands with a goofy look on her face, causing Beth to stop and giggle.

"S-L-O-W" Quinn fingered spelled.

Rachel just looked on in joy and amusement. Finn hadn't even attempted to learn sign language when the were all living together.

Quinn looked over to Rachel. "I still may need some help, I'm not very good yet"

"You're doing very well"

The day had started off wonderfully. They saw all the animals, and with every one they saw Beth would point to the animal and show Quinn how to sign the name. Janna left shortly after arriving, leaving the three girls to roam around and have fun.

They had reached the monkeys, Beth's favorite, and the little girl was off looking into each cage, leaving Quinn and Rachel to chat.

"This is the most fun I've ever seen her have" Rachel said to Quinn who was standing next to her holding souvenirs from the day in one arm.

"This is the most fun I've ever had, ever" Quinn laughed and then felt Rachel's hand slip into her free one. To this Quinn smiled and squeezed the shorter girls hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of her hand.

Rachel bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to break the moment by speaking.

Beth spotted the two and quickly made her way to them signing "I have a question" which Rachel spoke out loud so Quinn could understand.

"What is it honey?" Rachel signed and spoke.

Then Quinn saw Beth sign, but didn't hear Rachel translate. She looked over to the brunette and saw that her cheeks were bright red.

"Beth!" Rachel signed sternly "You know not to ask questions like that"

"What did she ask?" Quinn asked

"She.. she asked if you were going to be my girlfriend" Rachel admitted her voice full of embarassment

Quinn laughed nervously "tell her that you're too beautiful for me"

"That is very kind of you to say, but I assure you, you are very beautiful"

At this Quinn smirked. Taking Beth's hand in hers, sending the little girl a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

The day at the zoo was one of the best days Quinn could remember and it started a tradition of the three girls spending every monday together.

* * *

><p>The next monday, Rachel had brought Beth to Quinn's new apartment. It was a large loft. Lots of open space. Rachel was impressed.<p>

"Hey guys, I made lunch" Quinn said and signed. Her sign language was coming along and she was determined to become an expert.

"Mmmm it smells good in here, what did you make?" Rachel asked

"Have a seat, I tried something new"

Rachel and Beth took their seats at the kitchen table, and Quinn placed a plate in front of each.

Rachel's face sunk. "Quinn... this looks like tuna salad... "

"Yes it does, but its not. I know you're vegan, its made out of chickpeas" Quinn said full of pride. "try it!"

Rachel took a bite, not wanting to be rude. She was pleasantly surprised. "O wow that is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it" Quinn glanced at a worried looking Beth and she signed "Don't worry kid, you got the real stuff" The ten year old looked relieved and started eating.

"You're apartment is beautiful, Quinn."

"Thank you, I'm still working on getting it furnished. I have the important stuff though so I should be okay"

"Maybe we could go shopping later on this week, I'd love to help you pick stuff out"

"That would be great" Quinn smiled "For today thought, I thought we could finish lunch and then I have something to show you and Beth"

The girls finished up lunch and Quinn went into her bedroom and returned with a bunch of photo albums.

"I've been talking to my mom and sister about Beth, and she suggested that I show her some pictures from when we were younger. She even sent me some of the albums from her house."

"That's a great idea!" Rachel said

Beth just nodded in approval. Quinn opened the first book, it was their Sophomore yearbook. Quinn flipped through the pages. "Here" she signed to Beth, showing her and Rachel what she was pointing at "This was me, the year I had you" she went on flipping the pages and came to Rachel's picture. Beth laughed and turned the next couple of pages herself until she came to the Glee club photo. "You two were friends?" she asked

The two women looked at each other, not sure of how to answer, but then Quinn spoke up "I wasn't very nice to Rachel, even when she tried to be my friend. I was wrong to act that way, and I'm very lucky that she wants to be my friend now"

Rachel swooned. Adult Quinn was so charming she could hardly stand it. She placed a hand on the blond's and mouthed a "Thank you" to her.

Beth was happy that Rachel and Quinn were getting along, she loved both of them, and she may have been ten, but she could tell that they liked each other... a lot.

They spent the day looking through Quinn's baby pictures, and school pictures. They laughed at the out of date hairstyles, and told stories about being in the glee club.

It was a good day for all of them.

Quinn was sad when they had to go, but eventually they did and she was left alone.

Quinn called her mother.

"Hello..."

"Hi Mom"

"Quinn, how did today go, did Beth like those pictures"

"She loved them, it was a great idea. Thank you"

"Quinn, I want to meet her." Judy insisted

"You would really like her"

"I'll book airline tickets, can I bring Jennifer?"

"Sure. When do you think you'll be here"

"I'll let you know when I make the reservations dear."

* * *

><p>It was Monday again and Quinn was excited as always. They had planned to meet for breakfast at a diner around the corner from Rachel's apartment.<p>

Quinn was sitting at a booth sipping her coffee and glancing over a menu, when she looked up and saw Rachel and Beth walking in. She excitedly waved them over to where she was, and got up to hug them both hello.

As all three sat down, the waitress came over and took their order. Rachel got a fruit salad, Quinn just wanted more coffee, and Beth got chocolate chip pancakes and a side of bacon.

"I have something for you" Quinn said and signed to Rachel, who looked surprised as the blond pulled out a wrapped box from under her seat. "Happy Birthday!"

"How did you... you didn't have to get me anything" Rachel said as she examined the box

"The little one told me it was today, and I wanted to get you something, you're my best friend"

Rachel looked touched "Can I open it now?"

Quinn thought it was the cutest question she had ever been asked. "YES! of course!"

Rachel opened the box, and was surprised to find a blue plaid skirt. The brunette chuckled "Thank you, it's lovely"

"I want you to wear it tonight, when I take you out to dinner" Quinn said and Rachel looked confused.

"CAN I COME?" Beth signed excitedly.

"Tonight, is just for Rachel and me, but Janna is going to come and play with you. You can even play with your gift"

"My gift?" Beth asked

Quinn reached down again and picked up another wrapped gift and handed it over to the bouncing girl. Beth didn't wait for permission, instead she ripped into the gift like it was a bomb she needed to defuse.

The little girl's eyes grew wide as she stared into the box, carefully taking it out and holding it up like she had just found the holy grail.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

Beth looked up at Quinn and nodded "You got me an iPad" Beth signed a little shocked.

"Bribing the child much?" Rachel joked.

"Yeah well, I really want tonight to be just us and I don't want her to feel left out soo..."

Both women laughed when the waitress came by with the food, and Beth put aside her new gift and dove into a stack of bacon.

* * *

><p>That night had come quickly and Quinn was now picking up Rachel at her door.<p>

The brunette was wearing the skirt Quinn had got her with a white tank and a yellow cardigan sweater of that

"You look great" Quinn said eyeing Rachel up and down

"That isn't what you said when we were in high school"

"Clearly I was blind" she laughed "Come on I have something planned"

With that the two women were out the door. and walking the streets of New York, chatting along the way until they stopped at their destination.

"An office building?" Rachel questioned.

"Sort of, I'll show you"

They walked into the lobby and rode the elevator until they reached their destination.

It was a large studio, and in the middle of the floor was a picnic, a piano, and a bottle of wine.

"Wow, Quinn, you did this for me?" Rachel said taking in the sight

"Yeah, this is my new photography studio, I've turned it into a date location for the night"

"Date?" Rachel questioned, a bit surprised by Quinn's forwardness

The blond's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she couldn't believe she had let that slip. "O well no. Yes... no... maybe... do you want it to be?"

Rachel laughed. "This seems like its going to be a very nice DATE" she said and linked arms with Quinn who could only smile ear to ear in response.

They ate the picnic Quinn had laid out, popped open the wine, and now they were sitting on the blanket laughing.

"Quinn this has been the best birthday date ever, how will I ever thank you"

"Sing for me" she requested quietly.

Rachel was taken aback, it had been a while since someone outside of a producer or casting director asking her to do that.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anyting"

Rachel got up the piano, playing notes from memory, then she started to sing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._

Quinn laughed and flung a grape at her Rachel caught it, laughing as well.

"You know what I mean, sing me something else"

"Come help me" Rachel said and patted the seat on the piano bench next to her

The blond obliged and sat down, her legs now touching Rachel's and suddenly Quinn felt warmth run through her body.

Ignoring the urge to grab and kiss Rachel right then, she started playing the piano. It took a minute but Rachel finally realized what song it was and started to sing along with the music, her heart beating a little faster.

_An enchanted moment_

_and it sees me through_

_its enough for this restless warrior_

_just to be with you_

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_it is where we are_

_its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_that we got this far_

_Can you feel the love tonight..._

Before she could finish the next line, Quinn had stopped playing and placed a hand on Rachel's cheek, looking into her eyes looking for a sign that it wasn't just her that felt the need to be closer.

Rachel place her hand gently on top of Quinn's hand, and that was all the blond needed, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's. The kiss was slow but passionate. Neither girl realized how strong their feelings were until that kiss opened the flood gates. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together and Rachel let out a small laugh

"I can't believe you used the Lion King to woo me"

"Elton John would be proud" Quinn joked back and kissed her again.

The time for talking about their feelings would come later, now was just a time to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Next Monday came, and Judy and Jennifer had arrived the night before. Both were anxious to meet Beth after how happy she was making Quinn. Jennifer had a feeling that it was Rachel's doing as well, but she would keep quiet about that for now.<p>

The front door opened, and in walked Rachel with Beth in tote. The brunette's hands full of shopping bags. Rachel had made sure to look her best to meet Quinn's family, she hadn't gotten the chance in high school, and now that she was raising their granddaughter and niece, she felt it was important to impress them.

Quinn hurried over to help Rachel with the bags and gave a quick hug and kiss to Beth, who was carrying around her iPad, playing angry birds.

Judy couldn't believe her eyes. Beth looked so much like Quinn when she was her age, her eyes quickly started to water.

Rachel took the little girl by the hand walked up to Judy and Jennifer. She gave them both hugs "Its so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you" and then she signed to Beth as she spoke "Beth say hello"

The small girl waved hello. Quinn came up behind them, after putting away the shopping Rachel had brought. "Mom, Jennifer, this is Beth" she introduced both speaking and signing, as she often did without realizing.

Judy knelt down, "Hello angel, I'm Judy" Rachel stood behind the woman, translating in sign language for her so that Beth could understand.

"Are you my grandma?" Beth signed and Rachel spoke for her "Because I have two grandpas, but no grandmas"

They all laughed. Judy looked around to Quinn and Rachel for approval before answering, not really knowing her place here. "Yes, honey I'm grandma Judy" with that Beth flung her arms around the older woman.

Rachel went on speaking and signing to Beth "Beth, this is your Aunt Jennifer"

"Is that Mom's sister?" Beth signed, and Quinn nearly started crying. It was the first time Beth had called her mom.

Rachel mirrored Quinn's surprised look but answered "Yes, that is your mom's sister"

"Why don't we eat!" Quinn suggested excitedly, eager to break the tension before they were all crying tears of joy on her new carpet. "it looks like Rachel brought over some really great stuff"

The whole family sat down to lunch and talked quite a bit about Rachel and Beth and how Jennifer was offered a promotion here in the New York office of her firm. For the first time since she was sixteen, Quinn felt like she had a family again, a real family.

* * *

><p>It was a Monday when Quinn and Rachel were dropping Beth of for her first day back at school. Summer was over, and it was time to start another school year. They had shared fantastic months together, but now Quinn knew things were going to change. Her Monday's together were going to end and she would see Rachel and Beth less and less.<p>

It had been a more than a month since Rachel and Quinn's first date, and they had grown closer and closer since. Quinn was pleased to say that Rachel was her very serious girlfriend.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked Quinn as they stood arm in arm as Beth ran inside of the school.

"I just don't want the summer to end" she said softly "I'm going to miss our Mondays"

"me too" Rachel said smiling a bit.

"Well what if we move them to Saturdays!" Quinn suggested.

"I have to perform Saturdays" Rachel reminded her "The show I'm in is only dark on Mondays"

"Hmm..." Quinn thought out loud.

"There was actually something I was wanting to give you" Rachel said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a silver key. "Its to the apartment"

"I already have a key to your apartment" Quinn said a little confused.

"I know but I couldn't think of a more creative way of asking you to move in with us" Rachel said smiling

Quinn pulled Rachel into her, and kissed her deeply. "Really?"

"Yes, really" Rachel answered laughed and Quinn kissed her again

"We're going to be a great family" Quinn said to Rachel who gave her a funny look.

"We already are" she corrected.

* * *

><p><strong>I could do more with this story... let me know what you think...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue, but I got so many nice comments and request, I figured I should make more chapters. They won't all be as long as the first one, and probably not as short as this one. I will update more frequently though. I just wanted to get an update up for those who were waiting on it.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews, they definitely motivate the writing process. Keep them coming!**

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy monday afternoon in October as Quinn stood outside of her daughter's school. Her comically large rainbow umbrella standing out in a sea of small black ones. She cursed Rachel for her impulse buys.<p>

_"Quinnie, look at this umbrella! I HAVE TO GET IT" she said as they walked by a street vendor on 5th Ave_

_"You can't be serious...are you actually going to use it?" Quinn said in disbelief_

_"Absolutely!" Rachel said picking it up and examining it further._

_"Ok" Was all the blond said, as she handed the man behind the table some money_

She couldn't help but smile at the memory "Going to use it my ass" Quinn huffed under her breath. Rachel had left earlier that day for an audition, grabbing the small black NORMAL umbrella before heading out into the rain.

It was only a few minutes before the doors to the school opened and out poured students running to the shelter of their parent's umbrellas.

Quinn looked around to see if she could spot Beth, who was making her way towards Quinn. Finally she spotted her daughter, who looked at her with a huge smirk.

"How was school?" Quinn signed with her free hand, and the pair started walking, the umbrella sheltering both of them.

"It was boring, except when Tommy cut off Amy's ponytail during art class" Beth signed back looking up at her mom.

Quinn just looked at her daughter amused. "Sorry" she signed and then pointed up at the circus tent of an umbrella above them.

Beth only made an "R" with fingers and shook them, it was her sign Rachel, and then rolled her eyes.

Sometimes Beth was so much like Quinn that it was scary.

The pair made it home quickly.

"What are we doing today?" Beth signed after putting her bookbag down.

"Homework?" Quinn teasingly suggested.

"How about...we bake cookies" the little one signed excitedly

"Homework first, cookies second"

"Will you help me? I've got some pretty hard math problems tonight"

Quinn smiled and shook her head yes. Beth started taking her notebooks and folders out. Quinn had fallen into the parent role so easily. Her and Rachel had been living together for just a couple of months, but it seemed like they had been a family for so much longer.

After what seemed like hundreds of multiplication problems, Quinn and Beth were working on their cookies, balling the dough and placing it neatly on the baking pan. Rachel walked into the apartment to find the two girls hard at work in the kitchen, their faces had spots of baking flour on them, and they were wrist deep in sticky cookie dough.

The brunette closed the door, the sound of it getting Quinn's attention who nudged Beth to look up. The little girl was a mess, waving to Rachel with the biggest smile on her face.

"Looks like you two were busy!" Rachel spoke and signed.

Beth shook her head and went back to focusing on the cookies.

"Well, we did have our own little gay pride parade today as we walked home from school" Quinn said jokingly, but got a confused look from Rachel. "The umbrella, Quinn pointed to the corner where it was leaning up against the wall.

Rachel's eyes went wide with realization, and placed a hand over her mouth to hide the guilty smile on her face. Quinn looked at her knowingly and said. "It's okay, I still love you. You just aren't allowed to shop anymore"

"I'm sorry, I ran out so fast earlier I didn't even notice I took your umbrella" Rachel apologized as she made her way to Quinn and then kissed her quickly on the lips, trying to avoid getting flour on herself. The brunette took a look around and smiled contently.

Rachel was really glad that Quinn spent her Monday's with Beth. She wasn't sure if it would continue when Quinn's photography studio started become extremely successful, but the blond made Monday's unavailable to clients, and had her work weeks start on Tuesday. Rachel often had Monday's off, because the theater was dark on those days, and shows didn't run. It was on rare occasions like today, that she had to audition, or do a press event for a show. Monday's had become a day to do something fun, or special, or new, and it was the highlight of all three girls' week.

* * *

><p>Monday, October 29th, or as Quinn would now call it: C-DAY. Never in all her life had she seen grown men and women fighting over children's Halloween costumes.<p>

"This is insane" Quinn said to Rachel who was just staring at the scene of madness infront of them.

"I told you we should have done this earlier"

Beth came running up to Quinn and Rachel

"The only things left in my size are a bunny rabbit or banana" the little girl signed with a pleading look on her face "Please can we just cut holes in a sheet and I'll go as a ghost"

Quinn gave a small smile but felt bad, Beth had been talking about the Halloween parade at school where all the students show of their costumes. She didn't want to send her in a half assed costume.

"I have an idea" Rachel spoke and signed.

An hour later they were back at home, and a small woman was measuring Beth.

"Thank you so much Matilda" Rachel said to the woman who replied in a thick Russian accent.

"No problem, anything for you Ms. Berry. I will make her the best costume the fourth grade has ever seen" Matilda had been a costume designer for the Broadway hit Wicked, when Rachel was in the cast.

Quinn was trying not to laugh at the look of discomfort on Beth's face as Matilda wrapped her measuring tape around various parts of her body.

"What is she doing and why is she so small?" Beth signed, knowing that Matilda didn't understand.

Rachel signed back "She is helping you with a costume, be nice"

Quinn hid her amusement, and nodded in agreement. When Rachel wasn't looking she gave the little girl a goofy smile to help her relax.

Matilda stopped her measuring and looked at Quinn. "Okay now you"

"Excuse me?"

"I make all costumes, I already have Ms. Berry's and now I need your measurements"

It was Beth's turn to be amused, as Quinn stood with the same discomfort.

The day had been fun nonetheless and on Halloween morning, an hour before Beth had to leave for school, Matilda dropped of the three costumes that were in wardrobe bags.

Beth opened hers and her face instantly lit up. It was a beautiful gown and with it was a wand and a blonde wig. "Glinda?" she signed excitedly. The costume looked like a miniature version of the one from wicked, and Beth knew she was going to be the best good witch from the Wizard of Oz that school had ever seen.

She thanked Matilda with a hug and looked over to see What Rachel and Quinn were pulling out of their wardrobe bags.

"Matilda, is this my costume from when I played Elphaba?" Rachel asked amazed.

"Yes it is on loan, woman who plays Elphaba now has bigger butt than you, so I had to make her new one"

"Thank you, you are amazing" Rachel looked over at Quinn who held up her costume.

"Oh look, I'm going to be from the Wizard of OZ too!" Quinn faked excitement, she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Rachel was holding back laughs, that Beth didn't think she needed to, because the little girl was almost in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Oh hunny" Rachel spoke and signed "You'll make a great Tin man"

Seeing Rachel sign that, Beth lost any control she may have had, and laughed about it the whole way to school, and then again while they went trick or treating. It was a memorable Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Next chapter is in the works and it will probably be the Christmas chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren.**

* * *

><p>Monday again, but the weather had become a little colder, and Quinn thought about how underrated Fall in New York was. Everyone was so obsessed with Christmas time in the big apple, that hardly anyone ever mentions how beautiful it is when the leaves change and fall on the busy sidewalks, and Central Park becomes covered in a mix of yellow, red and brown. The air is a little crisper, and the city seems a little more like home.<p>

It was still early morning when Quinn and Rachel decided to go for a walk. Beth was in school, and they had until 3'oclock to spend alone. The two women strolled hand in hand, stopping occasionally to window shop.

"Have you given anymore thought to my idea about Beth's birthday present?" Rachel asked Quinn hopefully

"Yeah, Ray I'm still unsure, a dog is a big responsibility" Quinn answered

"O come on, I promise I'll take really good care of it, I'll feed it and walk it..."

Quinn pulled her girlfriend closer to her, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist as they continued walking. The blonde let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You. It sounds like YOU want a dog for YOUR birthday"

"Well, I'm certainly not opposed to the idea... okay, fine, I want one, but so does Beth!"

The blond just smiled at Rachel adoringly.

"What time is it?" she asked

Rachel glanced at her watch. "Almost eleven, why?"

"I think there is an animal shelter not far from here, it couldn't hurt to look"

"REALLY?" Rachel nearly knocked her girlfriend down as she jumped into her arms.

"Yes, come on, lets go diva Doolittle"

"I'm so happy I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" Rachel said playfully.

It was only a few blocks over, and Rachel was giddy the entire walk there. The shelter was a little dark, a little noisy, and very depressing. Cages lined the wall, and barking could be heard in the small shop. The woman at the counter was disinterested with the two women's presence.

"Dogs are in the cages to the right, Cats to the left. Adoption fee is $50 dollars, shots are included, you spay or nueter it yourself" She called from behind her magazine.

Rachel gave Quinn a concerned look, but they continued towards the dogs, to take a closer look. Some were laying down quietly while others were jumping at their cage door begging for attention.

"This is so sad" Rachel leaned in and whispered to Quinn

"Yeah, there are so many of them" Quinn replied.

They kept walking down the line of dogs, stopping to pet a few through the metal barrier.

"Oh Quinn come look" Rachel said pointing to a pair of small light brown puppies.

"Those are beagle hound mixes" A soft voice came from behind them

The girls turned around to find a petite blonde woman. "They are brother and sister, they just came in last week, someone found them living around a dumpster" the woman continued. "They are pretty calm actually, and very attached to each other. They can hardly stay in separate cages, so I put them together"

"How old are they?" Quinn asked sticking her hand in front of the two puppies and letting them lick her.

"They aren't more than a few months. I'm Theresa by the way, I'm the vet who volunteers here. They need all the help they can get" she said "do you want to hold them?"

"YES" Rachel answered quickly and Theresa opened the cage carefully picking up each dog and handing one to Rachel and one to Quinn.

The puppies seemed happier now that they were being held, and Quinn could tell that Rachel was now attached, and it would take a miracle to get her to leave without them.

"Rach, we need to go if we are going to get Beth from school" Quinn said

"Okay, can we come back though?" She asked hopeful

"Sure" Quinn said, thinking that Rachel was adorable.

They handed Theresa the dogs, and Quinn thought that Rachel might cry when the heavy metal door to the cage was closed and shut loudly.

"Come on sweatheart, lets go get Beth. We have a whole week to figure out what to get her for her birthday" and with that Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and led her outside, and into, what now seemed like a somber Fall afternoon.

* * *

><p>It was finally here, Beth's birthday, and the now eleven year old was searching around the house, looking for any clues of what her birthday present might be.<p>

Quinn was finishing her coffee at the kitchen table, watching the little girl search under the couch. When she caught her eye she signed "what are you looking for?"

Beth paused, clearly searching for an excuse. "My hat" she signed back. Quinn gave a knowing smirk.

"Let's go, it's almost time for school" Quinn signed and then got up to put her cup in the sink.

"I don't want to go, its my birthday" she signed, a small frown crossing her face.

"I know but its also a Monday" Quinn countered and handed the girl her bookbag.

Quinn felt bad dropping the sulking girl off at school, but Beth perked right up when she saw a group of her friends.

When she got back home, Rachel was in the kitchen already baking the little girl's birthday cake. She was wearing a light blue dress and a frilly white apron.

"Smells good in here" Quinn said coming up behind the brunette and wrapping her arms around her.

"Are you talking about me, or the cake?" She asked playfully, both.

"Both. Did you pick up Beth's present?" Yeah, they guy assembled it, and I put it in her room. A bike was a much more practical idea, you were right"

"Yeah, I think she'll really like it. I'm going to run a few errands, get some decorations, do you need anything?" Quinn asked

"No, I would come with you, but I can't leave the cake in the oven" Rachel said

So out the door Quinn went to set up her big surprise.

The time had finally come, Rachel and Beth were coming in the door, and Quinn was sitting quietly on the couch.

"Quinn, you're back!" Rachel said "Did you finish all of your errands? you were gone for a while"

Quinn just smile and nodded, walking over to give her girls a hug and kiss hello.

"Do I get my present now?" Beth signed.

Quinn looked to Rachel for a sign of approval, and when the brunette nodded yes Quinn signed "It's in your room"

Rachel watched as Beth ran to her room and then said to Quinn "She's going to be so surprised"

"She's not the only one" was the sneaky reply she got from the blond

Rachel gave her a confused look, and then she saw Beth run out of her room holding a familiar puppy with a pink bow on her collar. Rachel mirrored Beth's look of surprise and excitement

"A DOG!" Rachel and Beth signed almost in sync.

Quinn could only laugh as the Rach and Beth were petting the new addition.

Rachel stood up, wrapping her arms around the blond, and pulling back to kiss her "I thought you said no to the dog idea."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you too" Quinn admitted

"This is wonderful, but Quinn what about the brother puppy? I thought the vet said they were inseperable"

Quinn smiled and walked over to her and Rachel's bedroom door and when she opened it, another small puppy came running out.

"QUINN! This is amazing!"

Beth looked up, and the smile on her face when she saw the second puppy running towards her was priceless.

"What are we going to name them?" Quinn signed to the little girl who now had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Honey and Bear" she signed, and let the two puppies climb on her and lick her face.

Quinn had always felt that she had missed out on so many things in Beth's life, but it was moments like these that made her feel like she was making that time up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, I have the next chapter in the works and that should be up shortly.**

**Read and Let me know what you think!**

**I also realize that up until now there has been very little trouble between Rachel/Quinn but that may change as this story continues**

**THANKS**

* * *

><p>The year seemed to be flying by, and before Quinn knew it snow was falling around her as she waited outside of the school for Beth. The little girl's Winter break was going to begin, and Rachel and Quinn had decided they would all spend Christmas back in Lima with both of their parents. It was not something Quinn would usually look forward to, but now that she was returning home with a family, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.<p>

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts of home when she felt two small arms wrap themselves around her waist. The blond looked down and smiled at Beth and leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Come on its cold" Quinn signed and then took Beth's hand as they began to walk.

They came to a small cafe, causing Beth to look at her with confusion.

"Hot chocolate" Quinn signed and Beth clapped happily.

The two women got their hot drinks, and took a seat at a table.

"Beth, there is something we need to talk about" Quinn signed

Beth looked at her mom for a minute and then quickly started signing. "It was an accident, Honey didn't mean to chew your slipper, don't send her away"

Quinn's eyes softened "That isn't what I was going say, and no one is going anywhere"

Beth let out a sigh and nodded, waiting for Quinn to continue

"I want to ask Rachel to marry me" she signed and waited for a reaction. Beth just kept looking at her and sipped her hot chocolate.

"I love her very much, and I want us to all be a family for a very long time" she continued.

"Ok" Beth signed and smiled

Quinn could tell that Beth was okay with what she was telling her but was still concerned by the lack of questions or comments coming from the small girl.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "Can I get a cookie for the walk home"

Quinn gave a small laugh and nodded.

Half an hour later the two girls walked into the apartment, where Rachel was sitting on the couch reading. The two puppies laying on her lap, as she used one hand to pet them while the other held her book.

The sound of the door opening caused the brunette to look up and smile. She stood and kissed Quinn hello, and then knelt down to Beth out of her coat and gloves.

"How was school?" Rachel signed to Beth

"It was fine, I don't have to go back for a whole two weeks"

"I know, and you should start packing while dinner is cooking. We leave tomorrow"

"Ok" was all she said and the skipped off to her room

Rachel and Quinn were now alone in the living room, and it didn't take long for them to be in each other's arms.

"I missed you" Rachel said adoringly

"I missed you too, did you get the rest of your christmas shopping done?"

"I did. I also mailed off a few boxes of presents, that way we don't have to carry them on the plane with us tomorrow."

"That was a good idea, what time is the car service coming to get us tomorrow?"

"The driver will be here at noon, our flight isn't until three, so it will give us enough time to get there and go through security"

"Are you nervous about going home? With Finn there and everything?" Quinn asked nervously

"I don't want to see him, but if I do I'll be polite, and you'll be with me, so it will be fine"

Quinn smiled, satisfied with the answer. "You know, I don't think you ever really told me what happened between you two"

Rachel sighed and led them to the couch. "Finn came to New York with me after High School, and we soon got married, and everything was okay, not great but okay, and then Shelby died, and Beth came to live with us. Finn wasn't happy, he didn't want to learn sign language, he would get impatient with her, and with me when I would tell him that she was just a little girl, who just lost the only mother she ever knew"

Quinn could feel herself getting more and more angry but let Rachel continue

"Anyways, one night I came home later than usual and Finn was yelling at Beth for leaving a toy around. I told him to leave and he did"

Quinn was seething "I'm going to kill him"

"No, no, you will not" Rachel insisted "Look how happy we are now and what would I do if you went to prison"

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes "I love you so much, you are such a great mom to Beth, and I can't imagine my life without you"

Rachel responded with a deep kiss "I love you too. My life is so much better now that you're back in it"

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel, Quinn and Beth were in their seats on the plane, preparing for take off.<p>

"Why is this plane so small?" Quinn leaned over and asked Rachel who was sitting next to her.

"Don't be nervous, it is only small because it is just used for connection flights" Rachel said giving Quinn's hand a squeeze

"Rach, this plane is smaller than the plastic elephants for the dumbo ride at disney world" Quinn quipped, her voice with hints of panic in it.

"I've taken this kind of flight many times, I promise it will be okay, just hold my hand"

Quinn did as she was told, and with her free hand started looking in the pocket infront of her for the airplane safety pamphlet. Beth seemed to sense her mother's discomfort because she looked over from her seat in the adjacent row and signed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, I'm fine, everything is fine, we're all going to be fine" Quinn signed back

Rachel, who had watched the interaction quickly signed to Beth "Mom is just a little scared of flying"

"No I'm not, I'm afraid of flying in planes made by Fischer-Price" Quinn said to Rachel, not wanting to scare Beth, she didn't sign it.

Rachel chuckled, and reached into her bag and pulled out some crayons and coloring books.

"That's a good idea, it will keep Beth's mind off the flight" Quinn said as she noticed the items Rachel was retrieving

"Yeah and for you too" The brunette said handing each of the girls to the sides of her a box of crayons. She gave Beth the coloring book and pulled out some blank pieces of paper for Quinn.

"Are you serious?" Quinn questioned "I'm not five... and how come she gets the coloring book"

"Less talking more drawing" Rachel ordered and pulled out her magazine.

A couple of hours later the flight was over and Quinn was carrying a sleeping Beth off the plane, while Rachel toted their carry on luggage.

"Should I wake her up?" Quinn asked

"No, she didn't sleep much last night, she was too excited for the trip" Rachel said, running a hand over the sleeping girl's cheek. "If we can make it to baggage claim, my father's should be meeting us there, he can help carry her"

"I'm a little nervous about seeing them, I mean, you and I weren't best friends in high school" Quinn said

"Don't worry, I've told my father's all about our relationship now, and they approve and are dying to meet you"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and then asked "Um..what do you mean 'all about our relationship'?"

"Quinn! I wouldn't tell them about THAT, what we do in our bed is none of their business" Rachel replied

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just nervous"

They entered baggage claim and Quinn spotted two, slightly older looking, familiar men. The greetings were warm and welcoming. Ben, the taller of the two took Beth into his arms effortlessly, while Hiram collected the girl's bags and helped them to the car.

* * *

><p>It was only an hour or so before they were unpacking their bags into Rachel's old bedroom.<p>

"My god, its like a shrine in here" Quinn said looking around the room, that looked like a seventeen year old girl was still living in it. There were trophies and ribbons and pictures everywhere.

"I think we should wake Beth up, or she won't be able to go to sleep later tonight" Rachel said ignoring the fact that Quinn had started rummaging through her old stuff.

"Yeah thats a good idea, but first..." Quinn said coming up behind Rachel and kissing her neck.

Rachel smiled and turned around in Quinn's arms "Not while my dad's are here" she said and kissed Quinn on the lips.

"Are we still having lunch at your mother's tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"Yes, she said that she was excited to meet your family" Quinn replied flopping down on the bright pink bed.

Rachel laughed at the blond and continued to unpack. A voice came from the door.

"Lunch is almost ready girls, and Beth is awake and downstairs helping us" Ben said peeking into the bedroom

"Thanks Dad" Rachel said and Quinn quickly jumped up

"I'll come and help set the table" the blond offered

"That would be great, Thank you Quinn"

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the Kitchen Hiram and Beth were making sandwiches. When the little girl saw her mom and grandpa come down the stairs she perked up and signed "Look I made lunch"<p>

"Very good. Is that for me?" Quinn asked

"No, this one is for Mamma Rachel" the little girl signed.

"When did Beth start calling Rachel mamma?" Ben asked Quinn as they began to set the table.

"When we all started to live together" Quinn said "We are a close family. A little complicated, but very close"

"That is great to hear" Hiram said coming over and joining them, leaving Beth much on the chips she was supposed to be setting out. "Rachel hasn't been this happy since opening night of her first broadway show."

Quinn bit her lip and thought _Now or never_ "I'm glad you think so, because Rachel and I love eachother very much, and I'm going to ask her to marry me" Quinn said in a hushed tone, so that the brunette upstairs didn't hear her.

The two men were a bit surprised at how quickly Quinn had told them this, she had only met them officially a few hours ago.

"I realize that this may seem sudden, but I assure you it isn't" Quinn said, her confidence shaken a bit by the lack of response she was getting from the two men.

Hiram put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and gently said "You have our blessing, I'm sure she will say yes"

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding smiled. Beth ran up and grabbed a hold of Quinn's leg.

"Can we eat now?" the little girl asked

"Yes, go get mamma" Quinn signed back

The little girl was off running up the stairs, and found the room that Rachel was unpacking in. Beth hopped onto the bed and signed to the brunette "Lunch time"

"I'll be down in a minute" Rachel signed, a sad look crossing her features

Beth tilted her head in question "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing honey, I'm okay"

"Do you miss Honey and Bear?" Beth asked "Because Mom said that they were being taken care of by nice people"

"I know they are sweetheart" Rachel ran a hand through Beth's curly hair and swooped her up into her arms "Lets go eat"


End file.
